dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
The Zero Mortal Project
The Zero Mortals Plan is the 20th chapter of the Dragon Ball Super manga. Summary In the alternate timeline, Future Zamasu has arrived and has healed Goku Black back to full strength. Goku and Vegeta wonder who he is, and Future Trunks realizes that it could be Zamasu, shocking the Saiyans as they wonder why there are two Zamasus. In the present timeline, Bulma tells Beerus, Whis, and Shin that the Saiyans already went to the future, and the deities were too late in warning them about the second Zamasu. Back in the alternate future, Goku and Vegeta realize that Future Zamasu is the Zamasu of the alternate timeline, having joined forces with Black (the Zamasu from the present). Future Zamasu says he was late in arriving because he used the Time Ring to visit other worlds, and deduces that there would be no major threats to their plan. When Future Zamasu summons the Time Ring box, he notices an additional Time Ring has been created and wonders where it came from. Vegeta says that Time Ring must have been created from Beerus destroying the present Zamasu, and a new parallel world has been created with him not existing. Black realizes the Saiyans came from the past, and calmly announces he will exterminate everyone in every other timeline to carry out his plan. After this, Vegeta begins to fight Black again, however due to Black's recovery, he has gained enough power to fight evenly with Super Saiyan Blue Vegeta and even force the Saiyan prince back. Future Trunks realizes that Black has grown stronger from being healed by Future Zamasu. As Black freezes Vegeta in place, he explains that even though he stole Goku's body, he did not immediately gain access to all of his power, and initially he could not even become a regular Super Saiyan. He then discovered the solution to this: the Saiyans' ability to grow stronger as they heal. In the present timeline, Shin explains that Black has been growing stronger and stronger due to exploiting this ability when he visited the other parallel worlds, growing stronger each time he was on the brink of death and Future Zamasu healing him. Back in the alternate future, Vegeta is beaten down, and Goku feeds him a Senzu Bean. Future Mai deduces that Vegeta can do the same thing as he recovers from the Senzu Bean. Vegeta fights Black again, but nothing changes and he is beaten aside. Future Trunks theorizes that due to Vegeta and Goku training to their limits, they are no longer able to gain Zenkais. Black compliments Vegeta for being at the perfect level needed for him to grow even stronger, and Future Zamasu heals him again, causing him to power up. Black realizes that his divine mind and the cells of Goku's Saiyan body are getting more and more connected. Black then powers down, and surprises everyone, even himself, by revealing his new form: Super Saiyan Rosé. Future Zamasu, marveled by the new transformation, wonders if Black's godly form is pink in color rather than blue is because he is a natural God. A shaken Goku asks Vegeta if they should fight together, but Vegeta tells him to fight Future Zamasu, as fighting Black will get them nowhere if he keeps getting healed. Goku challenges Future Zamasu to a fight, and he accepts. Goku transforms into a Super Saiyan Blue, and the two Saiyans and the two corrupt Gods fight in an intense 2 vs. 2 match. Goku realizes Future Zamasu is not as powerful as Black and prepares to beat him down, but Future Zamasu uses Telekinesis to hurl debris at Goku, who easily dodges them. Future Zamasu then throws a sharp pole at Goku, who deflects it back to Future Zamasu, and he is impaled through the chest. Goku, powering down to a regular Super Saiyan, says it is not too late and orders Future Zamasu to use the Dragon Balls to wish Earth back to normal. Future Zamasu laughs and says he destroyed the Dragon Balls after wishing for his last wish: Immortality, shocking Goku and Future Trunks as he pulls the pole out of his chest and instantly heals his wound. Future Zamasu then uses his magic to grab the bag of Senzu beans from Goku's pocket, and destroys them. Future Zamasu then uses his powers to freeze Goku in place and knocks him back. Meanwhile, Vegeta is beaten down and defeated by Black. Future Trunks rushes to his father's side. Future Zamasu orders Black to kill Future Trunks, who has fulfilled his purpose in making Black stronger. Future Trunks realizes he did not manage to survive, only he was purposely allowed to live. Future Trunks yells at Goku that they have to retreat, ordering him and Future Mai to cover their eyes, and uses Solar Flare. The Earth warriors while Black and Future Zamasu are blinded by the technique. Goku is surprised that Future Trunks knows the Solar Flare, who explains that Future Gohan taught it to him. Goku says there is one way to deal with Future Zamasu's immortality: the Evil Containment Wave. Goku tells them the story of Master Roshi and Master Mutaito using the technique to seal a demon. The group plan to return to the present and ask Master Roshi to teach them the technique. Black cannot sense the Saiyans' ki, as they are masking it, but he is able to sense Future Mai's energy as she does not know how to hide her presence. He uses this to use Instant Transmission to confront the group. However, they only find Future Mai (she disguises dummies as decoys) and she fires her gun at them. Future Trunks, as a Super Saiyan 2, suddenly appears and stabs Future Zamasu with his sword and punches Black away, saying Goku and Vegeta aren't with them. The group had realized Black would try to use Future Mai's inability to hide her presence to their advantage and had formulated a counterattack. Black notices Goku in the Time Machine with Vegeta and tries to intercept them, but Future Trunks doesn't let him. Goku tells Future Trunks to hang in there until they get back, and while Future Trunks has Goku Black's attention, Goku and Vegeta leave for the present. Battles *Vegeta (Super Saiyan Blue) vs. Goku Black (Super Saiyan/Super Saiyan Rosé) *Goku (Super Saiyan/Super Saiyan Blue) vs. Future Zamasu *Future Trunks (Super Saiyan Rage) & Future Mai vs. Future Zamasu & Goku Black (Super Saiyan Rosé) Appearances *Goku Black *Future Zamasu *Vegeta *Goku *Future Trunks *Future Mai *Shin *Beerus *Whis *Bulma *King Piccolo (silhouette; flashback) *Master Roshi (flashback) *Master Mutaito (flashback) Locations *Earth (alternate timeline) **Capsule Corporation **West City (alternate timeline) Transformations *Super Saiyan *Super Saiyan 2 *Super Saiyan Blue *Super Saiyan Rosé Differences from the Anime *Black reveals that he could not fully access Goku's power initially, needing to grow stronger to adjust to it and use it to its full extent. **Black has been growing stronger by exploiting the Saiyan ability to get stronger by recovering from great injuries, as he gets healed by Future Zamasu whenever he gets injured. **Using this ability, Black has grown strong enough to gain his version of the Super Saiyan Blue form: Super Saiyan Rosé. Black's godly form is speculated to be pink due to his natural identity as a God, whereas Goku and Vegeta's form is blue due to being mortals possessing godly ki only upon transforming. *Future Zamasu destroys Goku's bag of Senzu Beans. *Future Zamasu reveals his immortality in a fight with Goku instead of Future Trunks. *Future Zamasu uses his supernatural abilities as a Supreme Kai, such as Telekinesis and magic, to fight Goku. **Black also using Telekinesis against Vegeta, however it didn't work on him. *Future Trunks uses Solar Flare to aid in Goku and Vegeta's escape to the past. *It is Goku who suggests using the Evil Containment Wave against Black and Future Zamasu instead of Piccolo